¿Sólo amigos?
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: ―Otabek, nosotros... sólo somos amigos, ¿No?


Cuando Otabek terminó la rutina de su programa corto, se fue a la salida directa, evitando a todos los periodistas y personas que estaban esperando felicitarlo. Yuri supuso que incluso él, que había hecho un estupendo programa, estaba afectado por la presión y múltiples emociones que se experimentaban una vez que llegabas tan lejos.

Yuri podía entenderlo; era la primera vez que llegaba a la final como _sénior_ , y por más que intentara no preocuparse, su mente volvía una y otra vez a su abuelo, a su única familia, y le ataba el compromiso; se sentía en deuda con su abuelo, por ayudarlo en su primer paso para llegar a donde estaba, por la incondicional confianza brindada.

Cada vez que hacía su rutina de Ágape, se concentraba en recordarlo. El amor incondicional... trataba de visualizarlo. Y sólo ahora, en la final, se dio cuenta de que realmente lo que tenia que hacer era dejar su mente en blanco, y _sentir_ ese amor incondicional que lo había hasta ahí.

Y mientras veía a Otabek avanzar hasta la salida y perderse en el oscuro pasillo, se preguntó en qué habrá pensado para hacer su mejor rutina hasta la fecha. Un impulso, tal vez una corazonada, le hizo levantarse y correr a encontrarse con él. Corrió hasta los camerinos y no lo encontró. Corrió por los pasillos, por las demás habitaciones, y nada. Corrió a los estacionamientos como última alternativa, y entonces lo encontró. Estaba tomando su casco, de pie junto a la imponente motocicleta negra. No podía creer que se estuviera yendo.

―¡Otabek! ―le llamó, provocando que volteara. ―¿Qué haces?

―Ya acabé, me voy a casa.

Qué poco entusiasmo. Bueno, no podía negar que ya se había acostumbrado.

―¿No quieres ver cómo le va a JJ?

―No.

La respuesta fue tan seca que le hizo sonreír.

―Tampoco yo. Pero así sabré si puede superarnos . ― la expresión en su rostro no cambiaba, a pesar de que seguía mirándolo con la misma atención de siempre. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, siempre le miraba con total atención hasta que terminaba de hablar, sin apartarle la mirada. ―Por cierto, yo venía a preguntarte algo.

―¿Puedo abrazarte?

―¿Qué? ―la pregunta lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa; pero supuso que era su forma de lidiar con la presentación y la final.

―Que si puedo...

―Sí. ―respondió. No sabía porqué se había puesto tan nervioso. Después de todo, eran amigos...

Otabek se acercó y lo envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza. Yuri sintió que era extraño, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a las personas de forma habitual, pero también pensó que podía acostumbrarse a esa sensación; a esa calidez.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, de manera inconsciente. Pegó su rostro a la chaqueta de cuero que había vuelto a ponerse, y no quiso soltarlo. Por alguna razón no quería separarse de él.

―¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?

Cierto. Cayó en cuenta de pronto de la situación, y se sintió avergonzado. Estaban en pleno estacionamiento, a oscuras y solos, abrazándose. Nadie que se encontrara con tal escenario pensaría que eran amigos. Porque eso eran... amigos... sólo amigos... ¿Verdad?

Se separó de él y sintió que su sonrojo se hacía más evidente al estar bajo la intensa mirada de Otabek.

―Iba a preguntarte en qué pensabas cuando hacías tu programa. ―ahora que lo decía en voz alta se daba cuenta de lo extraño que sonaba. Más vergüenza sintió.

―En ti. ―respondió.

Yuri le miró directamente a los ojos, y sintió mariposas en el estómago; seguido de una sana envidia por la facilidad con que decía ese tipo de cosas y lo directo que era.

―En mí...

―En el día que te conocí. No fue algo que planeara, pero tu rutina fue tan inspiradora que tu recuerdo colmó mi mente.

Se sentía extraño al saber eso... y se sintió mal al pensar que él apenas recordaba ese tiempo; mucho menos recordaba a Otabek.

―Yo... también pensé en ti. ―le costó decirlo, pero sintió que era justo. Además, era cierto. Al sentir el amor incondicional de su abuelo y del resto de personas que le acompañaron en aquel recorrido, su mente también había llegado a los momentos que había pasado con el kazajo.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó.

Yuri simplemente asistió, y el lío emocional de pensamientos erráticos anudados en su mente le obligó a preguntar:

―Otabek, nosotros... sólo somos amigos, ¿No?

Entonces su estómago se retorció al ver la sonrisa que Otabek trató de ocultar con el dorso de su mano.

―Como quieras. ―respondió.

Yuri sintió los aplausos y vítores a través del techo del estacionamiento, y supo que el ultimo programa estaba por comenzar.

―¿Me esperarás? ―preguntó. De pronto, la idea de irse en la motocicleta de Otabek una vez más le pareció de lo más tentadora.

Él asintió, y Yuri volvió a sonreír.

―¿Y puedo conducirla? ―señaló la moto.

―Ni lo sueñes.

Yuri dio un resoplido. No esperaba un si, de todos modos.

―Nos vemos. ―sacudió su mano para despedirse y volteó.

―Yuri.

Al detenerse y voltear, sintió los labios de Otabek posarse suavemente sobre los suyos, para luego volver a su posición como si nada.

―Nos vemos, _amigo_. ―lo dijo con toda la intención de complicarle la existencia, y la sutil sonrisa no ayudaba en nada a calmar su acelerado corazón.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza, despejando su mente. Volteó una vez más y se alejó corriendo para volver a subir, más ansioso que nunca por volver al estacionamiento y volver con Otabek; con su amigo, o... lo que fuera.

* * *

 _ **N.A.:** Perdón c:_

 _Esto tenía que ser un drabble, pero... me pasé po (?)_

 _No me tardé nada en hacerlo; no cuenta como fic. Lo escribí porque me tenté al ver el capítulo (?) eso~_

* * *

 _ **14/12/16**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
